Abdication
by Kavan
Summary: In 1936 the scandal involving King Edward & Mrs. Simpson interplays with the professional and domestic lives of Matthew & Mary & their daughters. Easter Rising universe. Belated one shot for M&M AU Day.


Happy belated M&M AU Day! This is a fic from the Easter Rising universe where M&M married midway through the war and are living in London where Matthew is involved in the government, and raising their two daughters. This visit to that universe involves the final days of the Simpson Scandal when the King wanted to abdicate to marryWallis Simpson. However, it is also about the changes swirling around their family during this era. Enjoy. And please do let me know what you think.

**.~.~.~.~.**

**December 8****th****, 1936**

The discussions would commence each morning with their first cup of tea continuing until their daughters arrived at breakfast. In this respect Matthew and Mary Crawley were like most English couples in December 1936. The King's dalliance with Mrs. Simpson had been a poorly held secret amongst their circle for some time. The gossip, however, had not been particularly salacious. Mrs. Simpson seemed merely the latest in a long line of paramours the King had romanced. And like Freda Dudley Ward and Thelma Furness Mrs. Simpson was married, and thus considered the safest type of companions. This easy acceptance had faded with news of the Simpson's divorce. The buffering influence of a wedding band had vanished and suddenly those in the know could no longer talk amusingly of the King's dalliance. Even among the smart set the idea of a twice divorced woman marrying the monarch seemed utterly unappetizing. Of late, the King's proposal of a morganatic marriage had become a consuming topic of conversations at dinner parties across the kingdom.

During the same period for entirely different reasons the name of Matthew Crawley, Lord of Grantham was likewise ascending to prominence. Crawley had steadily been gaining influence over the past decade despite the fact his precise politics were difficult to pinpoint. Prior to entering the House of Lords he had been a solicitor focusing on industrial law and in that field had seemingly secured a fine living. But since entering the House of Lords his focus had shifted to international policy and diplomacy. In this field he had of late come under the influence of Churchill. Socially, however, he was believed to be far more liberal and troublingly most likely under the influence of his infamous sister-in-law Lady Sybil Crawley. In truth, Matthew was more moderate than either alliance might suggest. However, his views were from the Conservatives and shifting increasingly toward labor. Yet, on the issue of marriage Matthew was deeply conservative.

It was this conservatism that led him to nearly daily morning debates with his wife regarding the growing Simpson scandal. He well knew that he and his wife shared different perspectives, indeed it was for this reason that he often sought her opinion on matters. Matthew understood that debating with Mary sharpened his own understanding of issues, and even when they disagreed, which was often, he recognized that her perspective added nuance to his own. Both Mary and Matthew had met the King and though neither knew him on any deep level both had observed enough to draw some inferences on the scandal. However, their inferences diverged along different paths. Mary thought the King a breath of fresh air, with at least decent potential to be a fine King. Additionally, as Mary had met and utterly disliked Mrs. Simpson she reason to hope matters would right themselves. Matthew's knowledge of the King left him dubious events would unfold as his wife hoped.

Still on the morning of December the 8th neither would have imagined how momentous the next four days would be both politically and personally. For that season was a time of change as much for their family as for the nation… In the autumn their eldest daughter had confessed a desire to attend boarding school and after much persuasion Caroline had secured her parent's permission and her place at an exclusive girls school in the countryside. So as the nation grappled with the Simpson affair, the Crawleys struggled with the changing dynamics of their family. And in the final days of the crisis it was hard to determine which event struck them more keenly.

**.~.~.~.~.**

An envelope full of clippings had arrived that morning from New Port in the United States. One of Mary's anglophile American cousins had compiled the clippings and sent them to Mary for her comments. The cousin had undoubtedly assumed Mary would know more than the columns said. When in truth she knew far, far less. And after reading the cuttings she quite decided she preferred it that way. Mary closed the folder tossing it atop the table exclaiming, "I do say!" No British paper would have dared publish this scandalous rubbish against the King. "Well that's another reason I will forever be glad I'm English. To write such…"

"Truth." Matthew said lowering the Times, regarding his wife with a skeptical expression. Mary had a habit, which her entire family found very annoying, of compulsively reading aloud any article or bit of news she disagreed with. As such she had spent the last half hour reading numerous articles verbatim. "The accounts seems fairly straightforward to me."

"But to have such trash smeared across the front pages of their newspapers." Mary shook her head saying, "One thing I like about the English is we have a proper decorum about these things."

"If the English King had that decorum the press would have nothing to report." Matthew retorted reaching for the butter knife.

Mary chuckled saying oddly affectionately, "Aunt Rosamund was right, she told me years ago that you were a terrible prig."

Drawing himself up slightly Matthew answered sounding terribly affronted, "Did she?"

"Mmmm and the entirety of our married life has done nothing but bear her words out." Mary spoke in such a matter of fact tone leaving no room for objections."

"So you approve of the p oh w's gadding about?" Matthew's tone left little doubt that he did not agree.

"It's not necessarily that I approve," Mary answered reaching for a slice of toast. Pouring a bit of honey atop it she continued explaining, "But it's not surprising. When much is offered it becomes difficult to reject those things. Of course if he'd had a proper wife none of this might have happened."

"Gossip is he intends her to be his proper wife." Matthew said reaching for his tea cup.

Mary rolled her eyes exclaiming, "Which proves my point. If he'd been married such a thing would not have occurred."

"You think he'd be faithful to his wife," Matthew stated taking a sip of his tea. Returning the cup to the saucer he stated, "Well you must believe him more romantic than me."

"Not at all," Mary demurred biting into her toast. "But if he was married…" She left the rest of her thought unstated trusting him to understand.

Matthew bit into his toast saying angrily, "So you'd have him go on with other men's wives, acting the bachelor with Mrs. Simpson or another like her?"

"The royal prerogative," Mary offered waving her hand as if flipping away the question.

"Well I am just so terribly pleased you have developed this new liberal idea of marriage," Matthew said cheerfully, "This shall certainly make our weekends at country houses far more exotic."

Mary frowned at her husband stating, "I did not intend to suggest I preferred that sort of marriage."

Seeming to regret his sharp tone Matthew said, "I am only teasing you."

"I'm not saying that sort of arrangement would be ideal. But better than this…" She pushed the folder aside disgustedly.

Further conversation was stopped by the sound of steady footsteps approaching the breakfast room. "Good morning mama," Caroline said entering the room, "Morning Papa. Did you both sleep well?" Caroline had been reading a great many novels of late, and had adopted the language she found there. She was 14 that December and believed herself very nearly grown up. After sitting down she requested, "Papa can I see the newspaper."

"Certainly," He said folding the paper and handing it to her.

"Miss Pearson is obsessed with the crisis," Caroline explained as she opened the paper. "She expects us to read about it each morning so we can discuss it during class." Shaking her head she asked, "Papa did you have to read the newspaper every morning before classes when you went away to school."

"Not that I remember." He said reaching for the honey. "What does Miss Pearson think of the crisis?"

"She's a terrible romantic." Caroline rolled her eyes. "She thinks the government is very mean to the King. But don't worry Papa I always defend the government."

"You must say what you think." Matthew insisted encouragingly, "Though I do appreciate the support."

Caroline took a sip of her milk insisting, "But I do agree with you Papa. "

"Well then I support your point of view very much." She smiled and returned to reading the newspaper.

Hearing lighter footsteps literally running down the hall Matthew and Mary exchanged fond smiles. "Good morning Papa!" Matthew watched his youngest daughter hurtling toward him from the moment she entered the dining room. Jane was only seven that year, and unlike her sister she had not the slightest interest in being refined and grown up. Every morning she virtually threw herself at her father.

Hugging her Matthew said, "How are you my girl?"

"It depends," She said glancing at the table. "What's for breakfast?"

"Toast and jam."

"Yay!" She said adding, "I was afraid it was an eggs day. Eggs are disgusting."

Matthew chuckled as Jane crawled down off his lap and skidded down to her mother. Mary who had been reading her correspondence turned placing a kiss in her daughter's auburn hair. "My baby," She said giving the girl a quick hug and squeeze.

After Jane had scrambled up to her seat, she turned asking her sister, "What are you reading?"

"An article on the King." Jane made no comment causing Caroline to turn to her mother saying, "Jane and I had tea with Aunt Sybil while you were at the committee meeting yesterday."

"Edwards told me." Mary acknowledged adding, "Did you have a nice time?"

"Very," Caroline agreed primly.

"She talked about the king the whole time," Jane shared ill disguising that she had not had a good time.

Turning toward her mother Caroline added, "Aunt Sybil says we don't need a king." She paused wanting to make sure her words were factually correct. "She's says monarchy is oppressive and should be eliminated."

Mary pressed a hand to her temple asking, "Did Aunt Sybil write that in a newspaper column?"

Caroline shook her head replying, "She's rehearsing it for a speech."

"Wonderful," Mary's voice was strangled and her smile extremely forced.

Jane who had been munching on her toast, and who clearly possessed little interest in the topic blurted out, "Dad there is going to be a Punch and Judy show this weekend."

"Is that so?"

Nodding Jane said, "It's being held to benefit the Cross Red."

"The Red Cross," Caroline corrected irritably.

"Yeah that one," Jane agreed reaching for her milk. "So we should go right?"

Feigning ignorance Matthew asked, "You wouldn't happen to like Punch and Judy?"

"Of course I do Papa!" She said excitedly.

"It's so immature," Caroline's tone took on a haughty air.

Smiling at her older daughter Mary remarked, "I seem to remember a certain girl who when she was her sister's age who quiet enjoyed Punch and Judy shows." Mary observed before taking a sip of her tea.

Caroline busied herself buttering her toast seemingly removing herself entirely from the conversation.

"I received a note from your teacher," Mary said addressing Jane. "She said your math scores are deplorable and she does not believe you are putting in the effort that you should."

"Ms. Henderson is mean."

Matthew looked over his cup saying sharply. "Jane."

"She makes me learn my tables."

"Tables?" Mary asked glancing over at her husband for explanation, however he looked as confused as she did.

Seeing her parent's exchange confused expressions Caroline explained; "Her multiplication tables."

"I know my zeros, ones and twos." Jane protested clearly frustrated. "Threes are too hard."

"When do you have an examination?" Matthew asked leaning forward.

"Friday." Jane said.

"Well," He said smiling at her, "That gives us four nights to prepare you." Seemingly decided on the course Matthew vowed, "As soon as I come home tonight we'll work on it together."

Jane shrugged leaving little doubt that she had little excitement about the notion.

**.~.~.~.~.**

**December 9, 1936 **

"I call this a very productive afternoon," Mary said as they toted their packages to the elevator. They had passed the afternoon at Selfridges collecting the bits and bobs and final accessories Caroline would need to take to school. As such their bags were laden with everything from dresses, to shoes, too gloves. It had struck Mary at odd intervals during the excursion that in a few weeks her eldest would be living away, and the emotion of that realization had made Mary focus on the details. Caroline had been almost from the first fiercely independent, the complete opposite of needy. As a baby she and Matthew would often go in to wake her and find Caroline sitting up happily in her crib. She would sit amusing herself by turning pages in books well before she could read. She was so self-sufficient that Mary was never quite sure what her role was. So Mary over compensated during the times she was needed. Caroline seemed satisfied with the days purchases and Mary supposed they ought to go home, but she so rarely had time alone with Caroline that she felt compelled to extend their excursion suggesting, "Now that we have everything, shall we have a tea before we go home?"

"Oh yes," Caroline smiled agreeably, "But you said to remind you to stop by the bookshop on the way home."

"Thank goodness you remembered." Mary answered gratefully, "Your sister is a bit down about her maths, I think a treat might do her a world of good."

"She's keen on the Punch and Judy Show." Caroline's tone remained somewhat dismissive as if she was far to mature to understand the allure of a puppet show, "So juvenile one wonders if the Americans didn't bring that silliness over."

Mary heard the words and for a moment recognized a familiar presence in her daughter, "Sometimes you remind me so very much of my Granny."

"Papa says I remind him of Grandmother Crawley." She said with pride. Caroline could not remember Isobel Crawley but Isobel's tour as a nurse during the war and her death during the influenza epidemic had secured her a position of heroine in both her grandchildren's hearts.

Mary smiled complimenting, "Well a mix of Isobel and Violet Crawley shall make you a very formidable woman indeed."

"Mama," Caroline implored her tone suddenly serious and atypically dramatic. "You do understand about me wanting to go to university one day don't you?" Breathlessly she went on almost demanding, "You don't think it's foolish of me?"

Mary shook her head slowing their pace contemplating just how to answer the question. A memory from her past bubbled upwards and seemed appropriate to explain her and Matthew's feelings, "You know," She reminisced feeling herself smiling at the memory, "When your papa and I became engaged my papa was very pleased. Your papa was very sick and almost everyone save your Papa's mama, my granny, and your grandpapa were doubtful about us marrying." She said closing herself at the memory of Matthew's anguished state in those early months after his return. Shaking her head determined to cast off the gloom she continued, "But as the date drew closer I noticed my papa seemed more and more remote and almost displeased." Glancing down to ensure Caroline was paying attention she found her daughter's blue eyes so like her papa's boring into her, "Finally I asked him papa don't you want me to marry him, and he said of course, but I suppose I'm not ready for you to be his wife and not my daughter."

Caroline furrowed her brow admitting, "I don't understand."

"Neither did I," Mary admitted touching her daughter's shoulder. "But now I do. You see papa and I want you to go to school and off to university and travel the world and do just everything you want… but it's just that we are not quite ready for you to stop being our daughter just yet."

"But I'll always be your daughter."

"Yes," Mary said as they continued toward the tea shop, "But you won't be with us and you'll belong more and more to other people, and just as my papa had to adjust to that, so to must your papa and I adjust. "

Caroline smiled up at her mother promising, "I'll always be your and papa's girl somewhere in my heart."

"Well," Mary said her tone returning to her more typical clipped tone, "I should hope so." They did not say more but Caroline surprised her mother by looping her arm alongside her mother's causing Mary to smile.

Strolling out of Selfridges they heard a newsboy cry, "Will the King wed Wally?"

Caroline glanced over at her mother saying, "Do you think he will?" Mary merely shrugged as they turned down the street toward the bookstore.

**.~.~.~.~.**

Numbers had always come easily to Matthew. Even as a schoolboy he had effortlessly calculated rows and rows of sums with ease and surprising accuracy. Geometry had been a kind of secret language for him, whereas actual languages left him confused. He had actually come home early to put an hour in on his German, but had instead spent it reviewing tables with his youngest. It had felt surprisingly good…not merely the maths, but having some one on one time with his girl. Matthew recognized with a gnawing guilt that he had not been home as he should for his daughters of late. He had neglected helping the girls with their schoolwork, could not remember the last time he had taken either of them on an outing. He knew that did not make him different from the majority of English fathers. But it was not the type of father he tried to be. He and Mary had agreed to raise their children. So while they had a staff it was their aim to be the ones the children came to with schoolwork, problems, etc. The past few months, well a year or so now his work had over powered his home role. Still what he was doing was powerfully important. If he and other men fulfilled their duties hopefully his girls would never know the horrors he was learning about each day.

"Papa?" Jane implored sounding increasingly frustrated, "I am not learning this!" She said covering her face with her hands in defeat.

Rising from his desk, Matthew walked over to where Jane was working on the floor. Lowering himself he sat down next to her. "There, there," He soothed slowly pulling her hands away from her face. "Now what is this…my little pirate letting dastardly math problems beat her."

He tried for pirates slang but had no real idea how to play that off. He could not mind though for it made Jane giggle stating, "Papa you are silly."

"Come on," He pressed encouragingly, "My father told me you learn a little bit every day." Matthew said running his hand along her spine. "If you learn the three's this week you can learn the fours next week."

"I can't learn the three's," Jane stated with great seriousness, "I think the threes will be the death of me."

Matthew bit his lip to stop himself from smiling, "Why don't we review them together?"

Nodding Jane began, "Three times zero is zero, three times one is three…." They were on their third sing song of the threes when Mary and Caroline entered the study.

"Mama," Jane cried happily, quite likely as cheered by her mother's presence as the idea of a respite from the tables.

"Hello my darlings," She said watching her daughter scramble up for a hug.

"How was the shopping?" Matthew asked interestedly as he rose up, albeit slowly, leaning on the sofa.

Caroline grinned announcing proudly, "We got everything on my list. Even the gloves I don't really need."

"A proper lady always has gloves for such occasions." Mary insisted firmly.

Matthew smirked at their little byplay even as he asked a trace sadly, "Are you sure you are ready to leave us?"

Caroline who had inherited Isobel and Violet's lack of any sense of other's feelings replied enthusiastically, "Oh yes Papa!" She declared excitedly. "So many of my friends have already gone, and the classes sound terribly interesting and I'll learn ever so much…" Suddenly aware she might be phrasing things badly she added, "But I will miss you and Mama dreadfully."

"Of course you are, and I'm sure you will miss us." Matthew said quietly. "But not nearly as much as will miss our oldest girl."

Deciding to shift the topic slightly Mary sat down on the sofa telling Jane, "Fetch me the bag from the hall, darling?"

"Yes mama," The girl ran skidding slightly on the hall floor. In moments she was back extending the bag to her mother.

Turning toward her husband Mary questioned, "Has Jane worked on her tables?"

"Diligently and increasingly successfully," Matthew pronounced giving his daughter a reassuring wink. She echoed his sentiment by nodding her head firmly causing her brunette locks to sway slightly.

Mary gave her a daughter a kiss saying, "That's my girl. Now," She suggested handing Jane the bag. "Why don't you peek inside?"

Jane plunged her hand in lifting a book. Reading the title aloud she said, "A Box of Delights."

"It's the sequels to that book you so enjoyed The Midnight Folk." Mary explained watching as Jane eyed the book with obvious glee.

Jane threw her arms around her mother's neck exclaiming, "You are the best mama in the world!"

Matthew grinned at the sight saying, "Why don't you go and read the first chapter. You deserve a math break."

"Thanks papa." She said hurrying from the room lest her father change his mind.

Once she had disappeared upstairs Matthew returned his attention to Caroline asking, "So is your shopping for school finished?"

"I think so," Caroline assented before adding, "And I've started on the readings."

"You'll want to stay ahead of that." Matthew noted addressing himself to no one in particular. "And languages I want you to really focus on your languages. That skill may be important later on, I want you to master it."

Caroline sensing the seriousness in her father's tone said, "I will Papa."

"She seems well on her way." Mary added before turning and suggesting to Caroline, "Why don't you go up and help Bessie unpack your things."

"Yes Mama," Caroline agreed rising. She began walking toward the doorway but then she turned walking instead over to her father kissing his cheek. "I promise I will make you and Mama so proud." Her father merely nodded so Caroline said only, "I'll see you at dinner Papa."

He reached out giving her a hug and squeeze, "See you in a bit."

After Caroline left Matthew rose out of his seat and crossed the room pouring himself a whiskey and soda. Out of habit he wordlessly fixed Mary a Sherry. Crossing the room he handed her the drink, taking his own over to his chair where he sat meditatively sipping his whiskey.

After a few moments Mary sat her drink on the coffee table, before moving to sit on the arm of her husband's chair; "Our little bird is ready to leave the nest."

Matthew reached up wrapping his arm about her waist asking, "But are we ready?"

"She's 14 Matthew," Mary reminded him lightly combing her fingers through his hair. "Most of her friends have already gone away to school." She continued her ministrations reminding him, "She wants to go to university…"

"I know, I know."

"I am going to miss her too…" Mary soothed dropping a kiss in his hair. "It's been the three of us for so long." Twining his fingers with hers Matthew brought her hand to his lips as Mary continued reminiscing, "Aside from summers and vacations she's spent her entire life here. It's going to be so strange…walking by her room.."

Matthew squeezed her hand saying, "You are right. As good as her school here is, she's ready for the challenge. But I'm going to miss her." He smiled ruefully, "I suppose our parents felt the same when we came here."

Mary smiled at the memory, "Just the two of us here alone together. Do you remember?" She challenged clearly reveling in the memory. "Realizing we could talk and talk, and I could come to your study, and you could sit in my dressing room… No one telling us it was improper or that we had to spend time apart."

Matthew frowned at her sentimental tone stating, "I'm not sure I was quite the company." That first year was hardly the making of great romance." He stated softly. "I felt then as if I was trapped in a deep, deep fog. As if the war had enveloped me in a fog and I could not find my way out even to you."

"And yet it was." She reminded him continuing to brush his hair with her fingers. "We found our happiness, our great romance Matthew in spite of what everyone thought… We have to let our girls do the same."

Matthew smiled looking up at her, "I suppose we must." He leaned up brushing his lips against hers.

After a moment Mary rose from his chair walking over to take a seat on the couch, "How was your day?" She knew the tonic for his darker moods was a swift change of topic, introducing something that would consume his mind. Work she had found was a handy tool of engaging his mind in more healthy directions.

"Dreadful." He replied sighing and running his hand through his hair. "It was such a relief to come home."

Mary took a sip of her Sherry asking, "The Simpson Affair?"

Turning assuring himself no one was in the hall he explained, "He wants to give an address to the people."

"Whatever about?"

"His inane morganatic marriage proposal." He frowned even as he spoke, clearly disgusted with the mere idea.

"Isn't that a possibility?"

He shook his head saying, "No, no… He's been told it is not. He's quite stubborn on that point. He also wants to let the nation know he wants to hold on to the throne."

"Well I suppose he has the right to that."

"No, he doesn't," Matthew answered with unusual clarity. "But I suppose he won't see that."

"Lady Mabel Lane Fox says 's divorce may be overturned." Mary shared, having learned the fact near the department store elevator.

"That's hardly a solution."

"Isn't it?" Mary challenged clearly surprised by his dismissal of what she considered a perfectly wonderful alternative.

"It's putting a finger in a damn that's collapsing. A temporary solution to a long range problem," He said frustration evident in his words. "The problem isn't just Mrs. Simpson. It's the King."

Mary eyed her husband offering, "It would post phone any thought of marriage."

"Will it change his behavior? And not just about her…his behavior as king…"Rising he began nervously pacing, "This country has vital issues confronting us and he's dithered around on cruises and at parties. Been careless about state documents when he could bother to work at all…and all for what an American…" He broke off apologizing, "I'm sorry."

"Were you going to say strumpet or trollop?" Mary asked coolly.

Matthew curled his lips into a smile uttering, "Divorcee." Reclining against the couch he said, "But let's not talk about it…. It's not as if we have any say in matters. Baldwin is handling that affair, and good luck to him. Oh," He said abruptly touching his head as if an afterthought, "We and the young ladies have been invited to Chartwell this weekend."

"So close to Christmas," Mary asked in glancing up in surprise. She'd opened a fashion magazine and begun eyeing the dresses.

"Winston says he has a water color he wants your opinion on." He explained rising to his feet. Crossing the room he poured himself a second smaller drink.

Mary glanced over gifting her husband with a knowing smile, "He's playing to my vanity. We both know he'll spend the entire time whispering his theories about the Germans in your ear."

"Shall I tell him no." He said sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Of course not," Mary said fixing him with a warm smile. Matthew said nothing but leaned over kissing her cheek. "What was that for?" She asked unable to keep the sense of surprise out of her voice.

"Just for being you." He answered seemingly happier than moments before. Opening the book he'd toted over from his desk he began reading it.

Glancing at the text Mary recognized it was not the King's English. Resisting her natural impulse to question the book's purpose Mary instead studied her husband with mounting concern. Their moods she realized had virtually flipped. He absorbed in his work seemingly content; whereas she was absorbing his concerns. The house really was going to feel empty without Caroline. They would possibly lose their King, but he could be replaced, oh the Duke of York was dull but he'd do well enough. But their daughter was leaving. And she sensed Caroline was bursting out just as matters were escalating. She had been thrust from young girlhood into womanhood virtually overnight, the shock of the war would never leave her. She had never thought Caroline would have to face such nightmares. She had been sure war was done for them. Yet, of late she recognized Matthew's work was leading him to increasingly worrisome conclusions. The fact he sat studying a foreign tongue made her fearful. Still, not wanting to know she opted for silence. The King's actions provided an easy distraction, Caroline leaving an unhappy one… but she still she grew increasingly fearful at what was to come next. Unless her husband was very, very wrong the world was changing and something dark was coming. Throughout dinner that night she cast furtive looks at her girls hoping her husband's concerns were misplaced. Hoping somehow that they could look back and say in years to come Mrs. Simpson had been England's greatest peril.

**.~.~.~.~.**

**December 10, 1936**

Lying in bed Caroline mentally counted the chiming of the bells…9, 10, and finally 11 times. The school she was to attend was in the country, what, Caroline thought with a certain alarm, if there were no bells to lull her to sleep? The past few days she'd been so excited collecting the final things she needed for school. Reading the books she had to complete before term. The tasks had kept her busy and occupied. Now though alone in her bed she felt her nerves growing. Oh she was excited so terribly, terribly excited, but she felt so torn. Part of her wanted to run to the future, the other part wanted nothing more than to cling to her mama and papa and the old safe things. Rationally, and Caroline was by nature a very rational girl, she knew such feelings were normal. Still, they were not normal for her. Caroline did not trust feelings. It seemed to her a great deal of the world's trouble was a result of people trusting their feelings over their good sense. Miss Pearson's nattering about the romance of the King and Mrs. Simpson seemed to her little more than a man shedding his duty, and a woman without sufficient character to mind him shedding it. She saw destruction not romance in their future. She understood her going to school was necessary if she wanted to enter university. Why then, she wondered, was she lying awake feeling pangs at the thought of leaving home.

Seeing a shaft of light shattering the pleasant darkness of her room she heard two light feet padding toward her. "Caro," Her sister began in a pleading tone. "I had a dream."

Caroline sighed lifting the blankets, holding them aloft as she invited, "Come in."

Jane gratefully scooted under the blankets sliding next to her sister. "I had a dream," She repeated, without waiting for an invitation she shared, "The three's kept chasing the two's and zero's and then papa asked me to say my tables and I forgot every one. And then Punch and Judy and everyone laughed at me." She finished her story with a half swallowed sob.

Caroline always marveled at Jane's dreams. Other girls, she knew, dreamed of monsters and haunted houses. At four Jane had a dream where an orange leprechaun tap danced across Piccadilly Circus**. **She didn't dream of haunted houses but of houses with laughing giraffes. Jane, Caroline had decided, was either extremely intelligent or lacking any kind of sense whatsoever. This did not mean she was not fond of Jane, however. Caroline knew without Jane the Crawley House would be a great deal quieter and far less interesting. The house she was leaving Caroline thought sadly. She realized with a pang no one would wake her up at school and tell her about multi-colored ostriches. Not to mention Jane would wake up alone. Ever since she could walk Jane had padded to her room to share nightmares. Now that would be over. She had not reckoned on that factor, and it only increased her unease. Deciding not to impose such concerns on her sister Caroline merely reminded her sister that, "When Mama reviewed your numbers you knew most of them."

"I knew some of them." Jane corrected adding despairingly, "Threes do not like me. And I cannot remember them."

"We can review on the way to school." Caroline suggested logically. "A good cram never hurt anyone." She had never engaged in a cram, but some of the girls at her school swore by the concept.

"You don't have to go to school until later.".

"I'll walk you." Caroline said brushing Jane's bangs from her forehead. "We can review then. I'll pack a book and work on my reading with the extra time."

Jane smiled a toothy happy smile marveling, "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I'm your big sister."

Jane thought on this for a moment before recalling, "Miss Henderson said we might get a new king." She frowned before adding, "Well another new one. And the newest king would be the younger brother of the current king." Furrowing her brow she admitted, "It was pretty confusing. But," She said pointedly, "She said the King might go away like you are."

"I'm going off to school not to another country." Caroline said trying to offer whatever comfort to Jane.

"But you are still leaving," Jane protested firmly.

"I'll always be your sister." Caroline affirmed addressing what she felt was her sister's real concern.

"But you'll live somewhere else and we won't see each other for such a long time."

Caroline nodded repeating, "Even if we don't see each other for a while it won't matter because when I come back we can tell each other all the things that happened and no matter where I am I'll be thinking about you. And," She promised firmly adopting the tone her mother used when she wanted to convince someone of her argument. "No matter where I am we'll always be sisters."

"I'll be thinking of you too." Jane promised solemnly. "And probably still learning my tables." She predicted with a sigh so woe be gone as to be hilarious to Caroline who dissolved in giggles which Jane soon joined in.

Hearing the door open door Jane sat up declaring, "Papa's home." Both girls listened hearing his footsteps move down the hall. Jane as if comforted by the sound began yawning admitting, "I feel sleepy now."

"Go to sleep," Caroline urged softly patting her sister's hair as Jane lay down beside her.

"I can stay….here?" Jane asked hopefully and very tiredly, each word punctuated by a yawn.

"Where else would you go if you're scared and I'm here?"

Thinking it a real question instead of merely a rhetorical one Jane answered, "Nowhere because you'll always be my big sister."

"I'll always be your big sister." Caroline agreed listening to Jane's breaths even out as she fell asleep. The soft sounds of her sister's breathe calmed Caroline lulling her to sleep.

**.~.~.~.~.**

Mary had grown accustomed to falling asleep in a half empty bed. Parliament often met late, and even when it was not in session Matthew worked long, odd hours. It was not unusual to awaken even on nights when he was home to find him ensconced in his study at two to three in the morning claiming he just needed a few minutes to finish up some task.

Tonight she had been sitting up reading Mephisto, a book she had found on Matthew's nightstand, when she heard Edwards welcoming her husband home. Hearing his steps become muffled, she reached for her dressing gown. Perhaps she could encourage him to come to bed at a decent hour. He was simply working himself far, far too hard. The first strands of gray were beginning to line his temple which she found very distinguished and oddly alluring. But his looked exhausted.

Walking down the hall she heard her husband's voice echoing from his study. Pushing the door a crack open to see who he was talking to, she caught sight of him across the room pacing while talking on the telephone. Not wanting to intrude Mary was about to back away when Matthew saw her. He visibly brightened, smiling delightedly at her. "Of course Wigram," Matthew replied gesturing with his fingers for Mary to enter. "Yes. Of course I do appreciate this." He glanced over apologetically at his wife mouthing a sorry before returning to his conversation, "Now you must get some rest old chap you sound dead tired. Yes, yes. Very good." Mary smiled at his slightly harried tone, and at the almost militaristic way he paced around behind the desk, his steps confined by the length of the telephone cord. "Well if we don't talk beforehand Happy Christmas and hopefully a very quiet good New Year eh?" Putting the receiver down Matthew explained, "He left a message that I must call as soon as I got home." Distractedly lifting a pen and scrawling a brief note in his journal he said, "But he sounded so exhausted."

"He probably is." She chided lightly. "Matthew it's after eleven."

He nodded taking a seat in his desk chair. "He wanted to share some information."

"I cannot say anymore," Mary said quoting his favored phrase of late, "Even to you."

He leaned back in his chair chuckling at her words. "The thing is as worked up as ole Wigram is any concern he has won't be a thought to the government for some time." Seeing her lift her brow, he explained matter of factly, "The King abdicated this evening."

"So this is how it ends," Mary's voice grew weak and her voice sounded oddly dazed as she replied, "Unexpected I suppose, but shocking all the same."

"The rumor is she tried to toss him over." Matthew said draining his glass. "I'm sure it could be phrased better but she was willing to call off the divorce, give him up I expect."

"She should have done those months ago." Mary swore angrily. "Any decent woman would have."

"He didn't want a decent woman." Matthew noted flatly.

"So priggish," Mary observed affectionately. "At this moment I'm so terribly grateful for that." She confided almost shyly.

"Truth be told I cannot even blame her. The problems hardly started with her." Matthew said tapping his pen on the desk. "The signs were there for a long while that his commitment was lacking. Perhaps it's better to end quickly."

"Well I can blame her nicely." Mary countered saying, "She turned a thumbhole into a collapsing damn. She exacerbated his worst qualities. A good wife would have urged him on."

"Are you a good wife?"

Mary smiled saying, "I suppose you'd have to answer that. However," She said evenly. "I would remind you we are going to Chartwell this weekend."

"Actually we're not," He said dropping the pen on his desk. "We don't have much time left with just the four of us. I want to enjoy what remains."

"I like that idea."

"You look relieved." Matthew observed adding, "Why didn't you tell me you didn't want to go?"

Mary did not miss a beat before replying, "Because I am a good wife."

"The best of wives," Matthew concurred smiling lazily at her.

"If only the King had married a good wife." Mary said clearly vexed at the situation."

"Either way it'll be over soon enough." Matthew promised evenly." He's to speak to the country tomorrow. And we'll have a new King."

"I'm starting to think perhaps Sybil has a point about the whole business." Mary admitted ruefully frowning at the mere thought. "And I do hate when that occurs."

"Shall I fix us a drink?" Matthew suggested.

Mary shook her head, "Let's go to bed. You look exhausted.

"How I look," Matthew said switching off his desk lamp, "Is precisely how I feel." Coming round the desk he waited until Mary rose. Wrapping his arm around her waist he fell into step with her as they climbed the steps and walked on to their bedroom.

**.~.~.~.~.**

**December 11****th****, 1936**

The last day in which most Englishmen still woke believing the King was Edward rather than George dawned raw and cold. The newsboys Caroline and Jane passed on their way to school hawked papers announcing that the Duke of York was the new king. To the two girls it was all noise as they practiced Jane's dreaded threes. Later that morning at Mary's luncheon appointment the committee that was supposedly discussing funding opportunities for the London instead gossiped wantonly about Mrs. Simpson, branding her the worst kind of woman. That afternoon prior to Matthew's committee meeting on foreign affairs several members suddenly declared King George to have intellectual and leadership qualities far exceeding his brother. As late as the week before Matthew remembered the very same men insisting the government would collapse were the king to abdicate. Now the race was over and they were all to ready to place their lots with the winner.

**.~.~.~.~.**

Dinner at Grantham House was a muted affair that evening as Matthew had been kept late at his office, and Mary had taken a migraine and accordingly slept through the afternoon and early evening. The girls ate in the kitchen with the cook, before retiring happily to the library to listen to the wireless. Around nine o'clock Matthew finally returned home. He ate a sandwich and drank a glass of milk while listening to the wireless. Mary awoke just after nine to the sound of her husband and children's laughter echoing from downstairs. While her head still ached, the nausea and blinding tension had eased. Regardless of how she felt, she was not going to miss the King's…well the Prince's speech so she forced herself up and to her feet. Around a half hour later Mary stepped into the library smiling affectionately at the sight before her. Matthew was seated in his straight back chair with Jane perched on his lap, while Caroline reclined on the arm of the chair. Seeing his wife Matthew turned toward Jane telling her, "Switch off the lamp sweetheart." She did so and the illumination of the room was reduced considerably much to Mary's relief.

"Thank you darling."

"Are you feeling better Mama?" Jane asked causing Mary to smile at her youngest.

"Very much better," She said walking over to the sofa and taking a seat.

"Shall I ask Cook to prepare you something?"

Mary shook her head telling her husband, "Not that much better I'm afraid."

"Tea?" He suggested hopefully. At her nod he asked, "Caroline will you ask the cook to prepare some tea?" She nodded and was instantly on her feet walking toward the kitchen.

Mary chuckled in spite the pain in her head observing, "15 years and I still cannot get you to summon a servant."

"That's because Papa is modern." Both Mary and Matthew chuckled at that notion. "He is." Jane insisted adding, "In science class the teacher said in the future we will have mechanical men to do our tasks not servants. So papa will be right then. And," She said somberly, "We'll have machines to do stuff for us."

Matthew considered this for a moment before observing, "The future may be a very interesting place. But speaking of school…" His words caused Jane to groan audibly.

Caroline returned to the room telling her parents, "The tea is almost ready."

"Good," Matthew said noting, "Jane is about to regale us with tales of her academic triumph on her maths test."

"Not a big one." Jane said uneasily glancing down at her lap. "I only made an 80."

"An 80 what mark is that?" Mary asked confusedly. Caroline had always got on so well in school and goodness knows her own schooling had been so skimpy she'd never bothered mastering the numbers.

"A b." Caroline said despondently. Caroline, after all, had cried when she received only a 94 on a maths examination.

Matthew smiled tightening his hug around his younger daughter. Leaning into her father Jane admitted sadly, "I guess I didn't prove Grandpa's point."

"Oh I don't know about that," Matthew argued hugging her to him, "Last week you wouldn't have made an 80 would you?" She glanced up shaking her head causing her braid to sway slightly. "And if we go over it some more do you think you will do even better next week?"

She nodded her head excitedly. "I will, I know I will, Papa."

"Then you have proven your grandfather's point quite well." He said reaching into his pocket withdrawing four tickets, "These are for the Punch and Judy show this weekend. I got one for you and me and Mama… Caroline," He glanced over at his elder daughter who wore an oddly hopeful expression. "Caroline I know you are entirely too mature for such things…but I thought you might possibly indulge your parents and sister just this one time."

"I could I suppose," She said tossing him a haughty expression that reminded him of her mother had a younger age, but she punctuated her words with a smile saying happily, "Thanks Papa."

Bessie entered the room stopping in front of them with the tea tray. "Aha thank you Bessie!" Matthew said adding, "Will you let Cook know we will be luncheoning out."

She dipped her head in acknowledgement before asking, "Sir would it be alright if Cook and I stood in the hall….for the broadcast?"

Matthew glanced over at his wife who nodded before he said, "Of course, of course." She muttered thanks before retreating to the hall.

"Caroline," Mary turned to her daughter asking, "Will you pour?"

Caroline flushed with pleasure answering, "Of course mama."

Glancing down at his wristwatch Matthew said, "I suppose it is about that time. Janie girl turn the wireless up."

She climbed off his lap and walked over to the set twisting the knob upwards. She then skipped over to the sofa taking a seat next to her mother and cuddling up close to her.

Caroline after giving her mama a cup of tea, fixed one for her father. After handing it to him Caroline propped herself on the arm of his chair. The announcement moments of later that, "This is Windsor castle," brought a hush to the room and for the following eight minutes the only sound came from the wireless. Even after the speech's conclusion of "God save the King" the silence remained oppressive.

"Turn it off," Mary finally said at length. Jane nodded before doing as her mother asked. "I suppose that's the end of it then."

"Yes." Matthew agreed heavily. "I suppose it is."

Caroline wanting to bring some levity to the situation offered, "Today Miss Pearson said she is done with royal romances."

"Well I should hope so." Matthew stated glancing over at Mary mouthing the word prig and provoking a delighted chuckle from her.

"No Papa." Caroline said tiredly. "She's got a new hero. Muss…Musso…"

"Mussolini!" Matthew exclaimed in shock.

"Oh my," Mary said trying without the slightest success to stifle a chuckle.

"Well I do say perhaps, perhaps…it is a good thing you are leaving that school."

Mary smiled saying, "Dearest perhaps you have found the way to win papa over to your side." Caroline chuckled shaking her head.

"A new king, and a daughter off to a new school." He said retaking his seat; Caroline walked over and wrapped her arm around her father's shoulders. "Mary the changes we are seeing in this house."

Mary nodded running her hand over Jane's hair. "And I fear more are to come."

"Undoubtly." Out on the street he heard a noise. Rising he walked to the window and looked down seeing a group of carolers.

"I heard about this," Caroline said, "Some of the kids had the idea of caroling after the speech. Buck people up a bit."

"Buck people up," Mary hissed scornfully. "Such slang."

Matthew barely heard his wife instead focusing on the carol the group was performing.

_Good King Wenceslas looked out  
On the feast of Stephen  
When the snow lay round about  
Deep and crisp and even  
Brightly shone the moon that night  
Though the frost was cruel  
When a poor man came in sight  
Gath'ring winter fuel_

"Hither, page, and stand by me  
If thou know'st it, telling  
Yonder peasant, who is he?  
Where and what his dwelling?"  
"Sire, he lives a good league hence  
Underneath the mountain  
Right against the forest fence  
By Saint Agnes' fountain."

"Bring me flesh and bring me wine  
Bring me pine logs hither  
Thou and I will see him dine  
When we bear him thither."  
Page and monarch forth they went  
Forth they went together  
Through the rude wind's wild lament  
And the bitter weather

"Sire, the night is darker now  
And the wind blows stronger  
Fails my heart, I know not how,  
I can go no longer."  
"Mark my footsteps, my good page  
Tread thou in them boldly  
Thou shalt find the winter's rage  
Freeze thy blood less coldly."

Caroline looked up to her father asking, "Do you feel bucked up Papa?"

He turned looking at Caroline then at his wife and younger daughter sitting on the sofa, "With you three around me, how could I not?"

_In his master's steps he trod  
Where the snow lay dinted  
Heat was in the very sod  
Which the Saint had printed  
Therefore, Christian men, be sure  
Wealth or rank possessing  
Ye who now will bless the poor  
Shall yourselves find blessing _

**.~.~.~.~.**

.


End file.
